THE GATHERING OF THE FIRSTS
by Lightangle
Summary: Alex, Goha, Spawn, and Sparta all become guardians and seek to save the earth from a great evil that is on its way to earth. Disclaimer : None of these charactors are mine!! ) REVIEW!!! =)
1. The beginning of the guardians

THE GATHERING OF THE FIRSTS  
  
By  
  
Lightangle  
  
He awoke with a shake, and to his surprise, he was sweating. His dream had been one of those "weird" ones, which he had labeled mainly because it had been a scary dream. He began to wonder why he had these dreams, and to his surprise, found himself hungry. He got up and walked into the bathroom, where he looked in the mirror and touched his rough edged face, taking notice in the few scars across his face. He was noticeably built, and had no explanation for his surge of strength these past months. He suddenly started to feel as if he was going to slip into another time, or dimension. His mind skipped back to the dream he had that night. He was flying, somewhere, up high. He didn't know where he was, but he knew he was being followed. As he looked behind him, he noticed a pair of dark red eyes that pierced into him. He whipped around, as if he already knew what to do, and shot a pair of yellow balls of lightning from his hands. The yellow balls of lightning flew fast, and caught the "demon" off guard, catching him in the chest and sending him tumbling down into a stream of city lights. The demon, catching his breath fast enough to fly even faster than before, quickly caught up to him, but this time he didn't know what to do. The demon raised a ball of energy, and sent it flying at him.. and then he was back looking at himself in the mirror. He got dressed, still a little shaken, and then picked up his wallet and keys, which had fallen off his nightstand. He opened his wallet, and realized he had forgotten his own identity. His License had told him he was Alexander Kaldrone. He suddenly got the drift of who he was again, but was still puzzled by his forgetfulness. As Alexander stood up again, he noticed a shadow to his left, where his window stood. As he looked through his window, he saw a pair of dark red eyes glowering back at him. Suddenly, Alex's instincts kicked in, and he found himself running through the hallway of his house, and out the door without even bothering to close or lock it. He fumbled for his keys in his pocket, and then stopped in front of his Cadillac Escalade. The demon then appeared from the sky and jumped onto the car, crushing it almost instantly. He then opened a pair of wings, and revealed a dark red and black body suit, and folded his arms. Alex started to run down the street, his mind filled with horrer from what he'd just witnessed. Alex looked behind him, and noticed the demon was following with ease, jumping for house to house and gliding through the air. Alex stopped as he heard a dark voice that pierced him, and made him realize, in a strange way, that he wasn't to be harmed. The voice shouted for him to stop. As Alex turned around, the demon was already standing there, with his arms crossed, and wings spread in the air. The demon unfolded his arms and took his hand, placing it on Alex's shoulder. Alex felt a soothing sensation, then a painful one. Alex found himself screaming with pain. His back flared with pain, as if sharp claws were ripping at it. Then he felt his back open in two spaces below his shoulder blades. Whatever it was, it pierced straight through his white tank top. He stopped screaming, as he felt no more pain in his back, but another soothing sensation all over his body. He realized what was about to happen, and embraced himself for it, but it was too late. The piercing pain started all over again, but this time, it was all over. As he looked down, what seemed to be a black substance began to take form all over his body, forming over every crevices perfectly. The pain stopped again, and he looked at his hand, as energy formed spikes about his arms. Alex looked up in amazement, as the demon nodded, and fell to the floor. Alex looked down and noticed a wound he had not noticed before. The demon looked as if he was pleased, and said, "I have done what was needed." Alex looked puzzled, as he saw the demon start to turn into energy and disappear all together. 


	2. Newfound Power

CHAPTER II  
  
Not knowing what to do next, Alex turned and started back toward his home. At first, he started out at a slow pace. Then, realizing he could do so, he ran at an incredibly fast speed. He then started to rise slowly without realizing it. After a few seconds, he'd noticed he had passed up his home, but he couldn't stop. He looked down as if to see what the problem was, and saw that he wasn't running anymore, but rather flying. Amazed, he tried to control his new found power. Alex felt a burst of power, and as if knowing what to do, he flew up towards the clouds with awesome speed.  
Alex then began to soar back downward, but feeling he still had power to spare. Alex lifted up his hand, and felt something beginning to come out of it. As he looked at it, he saw that a yellow light clung to his hand. He frantically tried to shake it off, but could not for some strange reason. Finally, he pushed it out of him, in a way he thought not possible. Seconds later, he heard a low noise and looked down. Alex watched with shock as a big cloud of smoke rose from the road below him, and a semi truck was turned over. He was so shocked he had forgotten he was still in mid air, and shouted, "Oops!!" Never feeling better, he descended downwards, and found himself at home again.  
"Lets not do that again, shall we?" said a surprisingly deep voice. Alex turned, and saw someone, no, something that looked almost like he did, but in a strange way, did not. He couldn't see all of him, but a shadow of him. Alex, still startled, said, "Sorry?" The Man replied, "My father made a good choice. "excuse me? Your father?" Replied Alex. "Oh yes, I almost forgot, I am Sparta, Son of Spawn." Alex opened his mouth to talk. Sparta held up his hand, and said, "You might want to go back to normal." Alex, confused, replied, "what?" Sparta realized he hadn't yet shown him how. "relax, and picture yourself without the armor." Alex shook his head and closed his eyes.  
At first, he felt the soothing sensation again, but then a piercing pain, as his wings grew back into him, and the black liquid faded in a series of ways. Watching as Alex fell to the floor in pain, Sparta said, "It'll take time to get used to, but when you do.." "Yeah, I bet" Alex winced.  
"Now," Said Sparta. We need to talk. Sparta stepped out of the shadow and into the street light. Alex almost shouted at what he saw. Sparta was tall, and built, like Alex, but with a suit of armor like his, except, his was red. Alex saw that he had black wings, and a silver mask like his. "I," said Sparta, "Am a guardian. And, as of today, so are you." Guardians, are sword to protect earth from oncoming evil, and are only introduced to their powers, when it is present, or threatening something. We," Alex blurted out, "We?" "Ah yes, there are more than just you and I, many more. Though they are not on this planet, they strive to protect, just like we do." "Ok, ok, so what is up with this protect thing?" Alex said rudely. "Well, If we do not protect, our race will be destroyed or taken over. Though it is not certain why, this evil is trying to find something, or someone. Their Master, who we do not yet know, is leading his army to destroy us. We believe that that same army, will arrive on earth in a matter of weeks."  
  
"Wait, wait, so you are saying that you and I are supposed to defend the earth against an army? Might I remind you I have no clue what I am doing!" "not quite. We must wait for 3 others. One of which, is already on his way here to help us in this struggle. His name is Gohan, Descendant of Goku. He is a very powerful Super Saiyan." "Super Saiyan?" Replied Alex. "I will explain later. Get some rest, and meet me in the morning." said Sparta. "Wait!" Shouted Alex. "I don't know where to meet you." "You will." Sparta replied. 


	3. Gohan's Arrival

CHAPTER III  
  
Gohan flew through the portal, wasting little time. He had recently met up with one of the guardians at the entrance to the portal, and had been told the situation, in which he was to be involved. Gohan realized how difficult the task of defending earth, and becoming a guardian would be, but accepted anyway, to prove to his father he could be of help. As he flew, he heard someone start to talk to him, and realized who had contacted him. "Hello Sparta." Gohan began. "I am ahead of schedule, and should arrive in a number of minutes." "Good." Replied Sparta. "It has begun." Clueless, Gohan asked, "What's begun?" Sparta sighed. "My father.." "Oh, yeah. Sorry" said Gohan. "So, who do we get next?" he asked excitedly. Sparta replied with disbelief, "why me?" Gohan laughed. "Well, for starters Sparta, you could at least tell me who I will be helping." "Me." Sparta replied. "Now, when you arrive, I will meet you, and we shall get started." Gohan nodded. When Gohan arrived at the other side of the portal, he saw two, silent, tall guards standing at the entrance. He looked around and noticed nothing else but a door. Gohan walked towards the door and opened it. He stepped out into an ally. He looked around. "On time." Said a familiar voice. Sparta stepped out of the shadows. "So." said Gohan. "You are going incognito for now?" "Yes." Replied Sparta in a serious voice. "Shall we get started?" Gohan nodded. Sparta's eyes grew big, then narrowed. "What?" Asked Gohan. Then he realized as he felt something hot pressing against his back. As gohan turned, he got into his fighting stance. A pair of dark eyes were staring at him at the end of the ally. "Hello father. Good to see you." Said Sparta. "Father?" replied Gohan startled. "Yes." said the deep voice from the dragon. "This is what happens when a guardian gives his life to bring another guardian into this world." "Wow!" Gohan said excitedly. Sparta disappeared and reappeared on the dragon's back. "come." Sparta said. Gohan jumped up and waited for the dragon to rise. Then they were off. Flying through the night, Sparta explained who they were going to bring. Confused, Gohan asked. "So how do we make this last person a guardian, without giving ourselves up? I don't know about you, but I don't want to look like him." Gohan pointed and winced as the dragon snarled. "Kidding!" "Well, we need to convince him to become a guardian. He will be the key, along with Alex. Without them, we do not have enough power to defeat this evil." "Ok. So he will just become a guardian if he believes?" asked Gohan. "No, we need to give him power. But, do not worry. We will regain the power soon after we transfer it." "Oh, is that why dad gave these to me?" Gohan said as he patted a bag of senzu beans. "Yes." replied Sparta. The dragon interrupted. "Once he becomes a guardian, we will need to wait until his power subsides, so that we can be off and meet Alex. "Right." said Gohan. "So, how powerful is this evil?" "Powerful enough to destroy this planet with a simple energy burst from his finger." Replied the dragon. Gohan did not reply. Through the night as they flew, Gohan had flashbacks of his previous battles. Through all of them, he became more powerful, and he strongly believed he was able to become SSJ3 when the time was needed. But for now, he needed to keep quiet and see if he could train enough to reach beyond that. Though it had never been done before, Gohan knew what he could accomplish if he found it inside himself, and he was willing to. "What's the matter?" Gohan asked. "We're here." Replied Sparta. As they descended past the clouds, Gohan asked. "Hey dragon Mr., can I just call you Spawn?" The dragon simply snorted. "Ok, remember not to scare him to death." He shot a look at Gohan. Gohan just smirked and shot down, landing before Sparta or Spawn even realized he had left. "Great." sigh Sparta. 


	4. Alex's Escape

CHAPTER IV  
  
Alex couldn't sleep that night, so he simply sat in the chair by the window. He began wondering who the person in his dream was, while he compared him to Spawn (The one who gave him these incredible powers). As he was comparing, he noticed how strange that person had looked. Alex felt shaky and wondered if his dream had any connection to the evil he was to help defeat. Alex glanced out the window a moment, to the spot where Spawn had disappeared. He was so interested in looking at that spot, that he missed something that would have been so obvious. There was a crackling sound that startled Alex out of his trance. He turned to look straight ahead at what was the most horrifying sight he had seen. The thing that had landed, had huge spike protruding from its back, and head. Its eyes and hands glowed dark red with what looked like energy. As Alex stared at the creature, he noticed a series of round circles on the creature's chest. Alex got up slowly, but the creature had noticed him. What happened next, happened so fast, Alex didn't have a chance to move. The creature flew straight through the window, and slammed into him. Alex doubled over in pain. The creature held up his hand. In it, a glowing light started. Alex felt a chill down his back as he felt fear. The creature threw the red energy ball at Alex. Alex held up his hands to defend himself. Without realizing he had, Alex deflected the energy ball into the kitchen. The kitchen exploded with a loud boom! Amazed by what he had just done, Alex stood up. He looked down at his hands and noticed that they were again spiked with energy, and his body was black. Alex put his hand behind him and felt his back, where wings were mounted. The creature spoke to Alex, saying, "None have ever deflected my blasts." Alex, who was now furious, then spoke. "Who are you?!" "My name is Shenron, and I will be the death of the guardians." Shenron then held up both of his hands once more. This time, Alex was ready. He felt something at the end of his fingertips, and tried to push it out. Again, Alex looked down at his hands. In them, lay two energy balls. Alex put his hands together, pushing the energy through his hands with as much power he had. A bright blue beam of energy shot out towards Shenron. Shenron's eyes widened as he tried to block the beam. Alex's feet dug into the ground as he pushed the energy out with all his might, but he couldn't hold Shenron's blast of energy as he fought back. Alex knew Shenron would win. He had to find a way out and fast. Alex glanced behind him, where a huge pile of rubble was. Alex took one of his hands, weakening his beam of energy, and threw a ball of energy besides Shenron, blinding him. Alex jumped out of the way of the oncoming beam of Shenron's energy. He looked behind him again and ran. Though he could not see anything but smoke and flying rubble, he could still feel Shenron's life force, though he did not know how. Alex jumped and spread his wings, trying to fly. His wings pumped with energy, and he was off. Turning around, Alex began to throw balls of bright blue energy towards the house. Alex turned back around and flew as fast as he could. Alex knew he had to fly somewhere, but he did not know where to go. Alex flew towards a huge building. As he approached it, he flew straight upward and landed on the top. His view was good enough to see a huge hole in the ground where his house used to be. Alex felt Shenron's energy, and knew he must be sensing his. Alex focused, trying to withdraw his power. He winced, again feeling pain, but not as much as before. A few seconds later, he could feel what normal was again. Alex sat down, not knowing what to do next. After a few minutes of thinking, Alex decided to stay put until he heard from Sparta.  
  
(Ok guys! Review as fast as you can! =). I know things might still seem weird with the story, but it is just starting to come together and start making sense. So tell me what ya think!) (Oh, and, I also have pictures of: Alex in his angel form, Shenron in his oogly form, and the old guardians.) These pictures were downloaded from Webshots.com, and were probably ment for a totally different thing, then again, they matched what I had described them as. So credit goes to Webshots and the People who drew the pictures. If you would like to see a certain picture of one of the characters, let me know and I will post them. Just click on Lightangle, and the picture will be loaded. 


End file.
